Setting a President
"Setting a President" is the 12th episode of Season 3 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. In this episode, everyone is tired of Mr. Herriman's rules, so Frankie decides to run for house president. After hearing that any house resident is allowed to run for president, Bloo decides to run as well. Eventually, Frankie does win, leaving Mr. Herriman jobless. Plot The elections for house president are coming up, and everyone is sick of Mr. Herriman's strict rules and regulations. To Herriman's surprise, Frankie and Bloo decide to enter. Whereas Herriman runs everything responsibly though often unfairly, Frankie promises fairness and care for all imaginary friends, and Bloo just acts immature and silly, claiming that "there aren't gonna be anymore rules!" and offering free candy and cash to any friend that votes for him. He also insults Frankie and says a vulgar comment about Herriman. Wilt can't make up his mind who to vote for. Eduardo and Mac both build a television out of a cardboard carton and act as reporters to provide news about the election. Herriman tries to team up with Bloo, admitting that without his job he'd have nothing else, and Bloo helps him create a campaign to make Frankie look stupid and trashy, using a catchy but rude song, photos of pigs and inaccurate, biased statements. Nonetheless, most of the friends vote for Frankie, leaving Mr. Herriman out of a job. Frankie finds Herriman sadly packing up the last of his belongings and feels sorry for him, but soon finds herself preoccupied with her new position. Herriman searches for work in town, but most of the jobs are either discriminatory against rabbits and imaginary friends, or downright dangerous. He is finally able to find work bagging groceries at a market. Meanwhile Frankie is really making progress at Foster's, turning everything around and giving new privileges to the imaginary friends, although she demotes Bloo to scrubbing out toilets and wearing a dunce cap, much to his annoyance. While out buying groceries, she runs into a depressed Herriman working there and he tells her that having a role in the workforce makes him feel useful, although he doesn't seem to enjoy bagging groceries. Frankie tells Madame Foster that she feels bad for Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster tells her that the job as president was his whole life. She then pays Frankie and Frankie realizes that her pay is much lower than the pay she was making at her old position (and the president's bonus is a bundle of carrots). She offers the job back to Herriman to get her old pay back, and Herriman gratefully tells her that it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for him. Trivia *Mac mentions that Bloo's caused large amounts of trouble since he came to Foster's. This includes breaking a bust of Madame Foster, opening a secret door wreaking havoc on everyone, uploading an embarrassing video of Mr. Herriman which humiliated him, sabotaging a date Frankie had, throwing a wild party against house rules, flooding the house, blowing the roof off the house, destroying a beloved toy elephant and ruining Mac's reputation at school. *In the beginning with Two-Head Fred, the hat of The Man With The Yellow Hat from Curious George can be seen. *Mac broke the fourth wall when he said "We'll be back after these commercials.", and an actual commercial break started. Then when the episode resumed, he said "Welcome back from those commercials." * From the total number of votes counted for all three candidates, it was revealed that at the time of the episode there were about 1343 residents (including Mr. Herriman, Frankie and Bloo) in the home, assuming all the others voted. * Mac states that Bloo threw a wild party against house rules in "Partying is Such Sweet Soiree", but Madame Foster said in that episode that it's okay to have wild parties as long as she's part of it. * Bloo says that all the mishaps Mac mentioned him doing in previous episodes were because of Mr. Herriman's rules, although that's only true for "Busted". In "Busted", Mr. Herriman made Bloo strictly conform to the former's house rules, and so he made Bloo so emotionally unstable that it caused Bloo to break the Madame Foster head bust. * Mac criticizes Bloo's not qualified to run for president with one of the reasons being that Bloo ruined Frankie's date in "Frankie My Dear", even though Mac collaborated with Bloo in doing so along with Chris and Prince Charming. Also, Frankie said that they ended up doing her a favor. * When Frankie feels sympathy for Herriman losing his job at Foster's, Madame Foster tells her, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility which is a nod to Spider-Man. * The Santa Clause in the mall looks exactly like the first imaginary Santa that arrived at Foster's in A Lost Claus Quotes *'Mac': If you were house president, what would you change? : Mr. Herriman: Not a thing, everything is perfect as it is. : Imaginary Friend: (coughes) Loser! *'Bloo': Herriman smells like poo! *'Mr. Herriman': He's just mud-slinging! : (Bloo throws mud at Mr. Herriman's face) : Mr. Herriman: I should have seen this coming... *'Bloo': Just punch here, right next to Mr. Herriman's name. : Eduardo: But I think I want Seniorita Frankie to win. : Bloo: But in this, you punch who you don't want to win. : Eduardo: Oh! ''(punches Bloo in the face) ''I like voting! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes